Operation Future: redone in my own version
by MaxandFang101
Summary: Same as the title says. The beginning is the actual story line, but the dialogue might be off. All rights go to Mr. Warburton.


**I skipped over the fight scenes, Kuki can't be a grandmother at twenty, and the beginning is crappy, but it all makes for a better romantic story. Sorry if it doesn't live up to your standards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Mr. Warburton does.**

Future episode redone from this point:

**10 YEARS LATER**

"Open up, I have to see the person in charge!" Sally Sanban said.

"I've never seen you here before." Worker guy said while holding up a rainbow monkey.

"OMG! Is that the new rainbow monkey!" Sally exclaimed.

"Caught you." Worker guy said.

"Let her in." Wally said from the back of the room. The boys did as they were told. "You look familiar, girl, what's your name?"

"Sally Sanban." She said with defiance in her voice.

Wally looked the slightest bit shocked, not believing what he was hearing. She couldn't possibly be related to Kuki, could she? He was curios to know, but asked what everyone wanted to know instead.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because I want to help. All my life my grandmother has told me about the kids next door, and she fought alongside you," A gasp came from the boys in the room from disbelief, "and she said that I could help." Sally told him.

"You probably can, you are Kuki's granddaughter, after all." Wally told Sally.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment, Wally." It came from a voice in the back of the room, no one but Sally and Wally recognized it. It was Kuki. Standing there in all her glory was Kuki, as beautiful as ever, in Wally's mind, and Wally just stood there gawking. When he finally got the courage to close his mouth again he realized he had to say something. But what do you say to someone you haven't talked to in ten years, even if she is your best friend?

"Kuki?" Yep, that was the best wally could come up with.

"One and only."

"How did they not, you-know, girlify you?"

"Guess I was too girly to begin with, cause nothing happened to me, but Abby got hit with it hard, she never looked good in pink, blue is definitely her color." Wally laughed, still same old Kuki.

"So why did you decide to come here, Kooks?"

"I thought you guys could need a little girl power. And living with all girls can be such a pain, though it's nice not having somebody who breaks your favorite stuffed animals." Wally smiled sheepishly, remember the time he broke her cat that annoyingly said 'I love you.' over and over again. "And you can only go so long without seeing your best friend again. Sally even brought you a gift. Go on, show him, Sally." Kuki nodded her head at Sally.

Sally went over and gave Wally the girlifier ray they had brought.

"We thought you could rewire it, you know, make it into a boyifier ray or something." Sally said to Wally.

"Good idea. Dylan, do you think you could do that?" Wally said, and one of the boys emerged form the crowd.

"Of course, Boss, it's what I've been waiting a long time for." Dylan told him.

"Good, now the rest of you get ready, we're going to have a battle, today." Wally told the boys. They whooped and cheered and Sally went to go talk to the boys about Madam Margret, while Wally and Kuki waited for them in the main room, trying to catch up on their lives.

"So, Kuki, how's life?" Wally asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Fine, but better now. I really meant what I said Wally, I really did miss you a whole lot. You're still my best friend Wally." Kuki said sincerely. She gave him a hug.

"You know you're still my best friend too, Kuki." Wally told her, still holding onto her. They let go of their hug, and Kuki leaned against Wally, looking up at the ceiling and resting in silence.

Meanwhile, Sally was telling the boys about Wally's and Kuki's relationship.

In the boys' rooms: Sally's POV

"Should we go back in there and tell Boss that we're ready?" Tim, who had a strong resemblance to Nigel Uno, so my grandmother told me, asked the group of boys and I.

"Not yet, give them some time alone." I told them.

"But we're ready, isn't Boss excited too?" One of the smaller boys asked me.

"Of course he is, but him and my grandmother are best friends, and if I heard my grandma right when she was talking about him, it sounds like they're in love." I told them. They all took this in different ways. Some looked disgusted, some pretended to gag, some said, 'Ewww! Cooties!', and one looked like he had had the feeling before. Strange thing was that it was Tim, and he was staring right at me with that look. Don't tell anyone, but I kinda liked him too.

To pass the time for the next ten minutes, I told them all about the adventures my grandmother had told me about them and their sector. Then we decided that we should go, before Madam Margret found out one of the girlifier rays was missing. We walked into the main room and told them we were ready. I handed them each a bubble gum shooter and I gave Wally the boyifier ray. The boys headed out, armed with peanut butter and bubble gum shooters and canned corn cannons. Wally and grandma walked behind them, my grandmother's arm around Wally's neck. They were so in love.

Tim and I walked behind them, because I offered to help him lock the door. It was a precaution for any girl intruders. As we walked behind the others, out into the daylight, both of us a peanut butter shooter in hand, Tim slowly brought his hand to mine and held it in his. I liked the way it felt, and I was sure I was blushing, but so was he.

We fought until we were two of only four left, including Wally and my grandmother. But we finally all reached the time teleporter and traveled back to ten years ago. Coming in when my grandmother had picked up the phone call from Wally. We quickly gave them a shortened version of what was happening before we set off to save Wally. Kuki was shocked to see her older self and was very curious with her constant questioning, but volunteered to go and save Wally from Madame Margret, anyway.

Though when Wally saw himself from ten years into the future, he still didn't know it was him. Sector V agreed not to tell him, insisting he would figure it out on his own. That's when we disappeared into a flash of white. Leaving the Sector V to watch the older Kuki and Wally disappear too, only they were holding hands, just like Tim and I were.


End file.
